


frerard fic

by eyeeroh



Series: MCR one shots [2]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Feels, Frerard, Mikey Way - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeeroh/pseuds/eyeeroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Frank x Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	frerard fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of something I'm currently working on, I just thought that this little bit would make a good one shot.

Frank and Gerard were outcasts at their school. Even though they were polar opposites; Gerard never understood why people lumped them into the same category. Frank was loud and angry and violent while Gerard always kept to himself, was always polite and never caused trouble.  
Sure they hung out in the same circle of people but they never really got to know each other.

One day, Frank got drunk and decided to pick a fight with the wrong people. He was almost dead when Gerard found him under a slide in a park.  
He rode in the ambulance with the bloody, half dead, Frank, having a heart attack the whole time.  
When they reached the hospital Gerard had gotten a hold of Frank's mom through various sources, she rushed over and thanked Gerard for not leaving him there to die.  
_Why did I help him?_ Gerard wondered, _he's never done anything for me..._ he remembered back to a few instances where Frank had even gone so far as to be cruel to Gerard and his little brother Mikey when they had first moved to Belleville. _Because you're a good person and leaving someone for dead is wrong._ Gerard justified.  
He decided to stay until Frank was awake.  
  
When he went in to see Frank he was taken back at how bad of shape he was actually in. When Frank noticed Gerard in the room he turned away in shame.  
"Hey Frank... You probably don't know me, but my name's Gerard. I found you in the park." He started, "I know you probably don't want me here but I just wanted to know that you were okay." he continued. Frank slowly turned his head towards the red-haired boy. He looked like he was crying.

"Why do you care?" Frank mumbled, Gerard almost couldn't make it out.

"Just because you're a dick doesn't mean you deserve to be left for dead." Gerard stepped closer to Frank's bed. Frank went rigid. He caught himself thinking about how soft, sweet and genuine Gerard's smile looked. He really believed that Frank didn't deserve to die.

"You would be a first then." Frank said in a clearer voice. Gerard had a pained look in his eyes, like he felt sorry for Frank. That look only enraged him. He baled his hand into a fist, the heart monitor started speeding up. "I don't want your pity... just leave." Frank demanded. Gerard was taken back by his anger. His words were caught in his throat.

"What is your problem? I'm just trying to be nice because maybe you could use a break and you just throw it back in my face? Well fuck you too." Gerard spat at him. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Frank looked at him with surprise. Gerard held back the burning in his throat and walked out just as Franks parents came back into the room. They looked more pissed than concerned, and slammed the door closed. Gerard loitered around the door and listened.

"You little shit, what the fuck do you think you were doing? Do you know how much this is going to cost us? I wish that fag would have just left you in the park to die. You realize you're just another problem for us right?" presumably that was Frank's father yelling at him... Gerard immediately felt even worse for getting upset with Frank. And he realised why Frank was always so angry all the time... Hearing that all the time would be enough to make anyone blood their lid.  
"I wish you would just kill yourself already-"  
"Gerard started jogging away, with tears in his eyes and pangs of guilt hitting his heart. He should go back. He should do something. But what?  
He didn't have a clue of what he was going to do, but he knew that he was going to do something. Even if it was just trying to be Frank's friend.


End file.
